gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brittany Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce ist die Schülersprecherin und ein Mitglied von New Directions und den Cheerios. Sie ist außerdem ein ehemaliges Mitglied von The Troubletones. Ihr zweiter Vorname wird in der zweiten Episode der zweiten Staffel, [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] genannt. Sie ist derzeit mit Santana zusammen. Sie wird von der professionellen Tänzerin''' Heather Morris dargestellt. Biografie '''Staffel Eins In Jenseits von Gut und Sue sehen sich Brittany und die anderen Cheerios den Auftritt des Glee-Club, die den Song Push It singen, an. Sie, Quinn und Santana bewerben sich danach als Mitglieder von "New Directions", Brittany und Santana singen dabei Background Vocals in I Say A Little Prayer. Es ist ein Teil von Sues Plan, Spione in den Glee Club einzuschleusen um ihn auszulöschen. Außerdem sieht man, dass sie Mitglied im Zölibat Club ist. In Acafellas versucht sie zusammen mit Santana und Quinn die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs davon zu überzeugen einen professionellen Choreographen zu engagieren. Sie geht mit den Glee-Kids zur Caramel High, den Coach der Vocal Adrenalines Coach, Dakota Stanley, anzuwerben. In Kinder der Lüge macht sie zusammen mit Tina und Kurt ein Video, auf dem sie den Single Ladies Tanz performen. Als sie Kurts Vater, Burt, dabei erwischt, sagt sie schnell, dass Kurt jetzt Kicker im Footballteam ist, was Kurt ärgert, da er jetzt wirklich dem Team beitreten muss. In April, April singt Brittany zusammen mit den New Directions bei den Invitationals die Songs: Last Name und Somebody to Love. In Angeregte Organismen 'ist Brittany von dem Mash-Up der Jungs sehr angetan, später bekommt Brittany und die anderen Glee Mädchen ein Aufputschmittel von Terri um die Performance zu verbessern. Sie singt Background in ''Halo/Walking on Sunshine. In '''Spielverderberspiele teilt Sue den Glee Club in zwei Gruppen. Sue nimmt sich alle Minderheitsschüler und lässt Will nur fünf Kids, darunter auch Brittany, zusammen singen sie No Air. Als er Rachel und Finn die Solos gibt sagt Quinn zu Brittany und Puck, dass Will Minderheiten anscheinend nicht mag und deshalb wechseln die beiden zu Sue, weshalb sich Wills Gruppe auf drei Mitglieder reduziert. Am Ende der Episode singt sie zusammen mit der kompletten Gruppe Keep Holding On. thumb|192px|Brittany, [[Tina und Kurt tanzen zu Single Ladies]]In Remix wartet Brittany, genauso wie die restlichen Glee Mitglieder, auf die Jungs die sich zwischen Glee und Football entscheiden müssen. Sie freut sich sichtlich als Matt und Mike den Proberaum betreten. Sie singt zusammen mit den New Directions Bust a Move und schüttet am Ende der Episode Mr. Schue, genau wie die anderen Kids, ihren Slushie ins Gesicht. In Furcht und Tadel versucht der Glee Club mit einem Kuchenverkauf Geld für einen Rollstuhltauglichen Bus für Artie zu organisieren. Brittany meint, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist, weil sie Rezepte so verwirrend findet. Mr. Schue zwingt danach den gesamten Club einige Zeit in einem Rollstuhl zu verbringen, Brittany verliert ihren jedoch. Es zeigt sich außerdem, dass Brittany mit Becky Jackson befreundet ist, einem Mädchen das am Down-Syndrom leidet. Puck meint allerdings, dass sie nur mit ihr befreundet ist, um weiterhin in Mathe bei ihr abschreiben zu dürfen. In Balladen bildet sie mit Santana eine Gruppe für die Duette. Am Ende der Episode singt sie mit den anderen Glee Kids Lean on Me für Finn und Quinn. thumb|177px|Brittany führt Haarographie vor.In Haarspaltereien schaut Brittany sich den Auftritt der Jane Addams Academy an, zu dem Song Bootylicious, die "Haarographie" anwenden. Mr. Schuester bittet Brittany den anderen Kids alles darüber beizubringen. Sie singt Background in den Songs Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine und True Colors. In Wer ist im Bilde? performt Brittany, mit den New Directions, zu ''Jump'', als diese für einen Werbespot für Matratzen organisiert werden. Doch dadurch droht ihnen eine Disqualifizierung. Will gesteht dem Glee Club später jedoch, dass er nicht mit zu den Sectionals kommen kann, da er eine der Matratzen benutzt hat und nun disqualifiziert wurde, dies jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass sie nicht fahren können. Sie sind bestürzt und glauben nicht, dass sie es ohne ihn schaffen können, doch Will baut sie auf und sagt ihnen, dass er sie nur in eine Richtung gebracht hat, sie nun den letzten Schritt aber auch allein gehen können, da sie ihn dafür nicht mehr brauchen. Dann schickt er sie zum Fotographen und will, dass sie ihr bestes Lächeln aufsetzen und zeigen, dass sie stolz auf sich und den Club sind. In [[Alles steht auf dem Spiel|'Alles steht auf dem Spiel']] erwähnt Brittany, dass sie mit Santana geschlafen hat, als die beiden eine Telefonkonferenz mit Artie, Tina, Kurt und Mercedes haben. Später als sagt sie auch, dass sie die Jenige war, die Sue die Setlist gegeben hat, doch sie hat sich nichts dabei gedacht. Finn taucht später auf und rettet sie in dem Er ihnen einen neuen Song verschafft, Brittany (zusammen mit Santana, Mike und Matt) hilft bei der Choreografie. Sie singt im Anschluss bei ''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' mit und am Ende bei ''My Life Would Suck Without You''. In Hallo Hölle! sagt Sue zu Brittany und Santana, dass sie sich an Finn ranmachen sollen, um Rachel eifersüchtig zu machen und um diese dazu zubringen aus dem Glee Club auszusteigen. Als dieser das Date mit den Zweien annimmt, muss er fest stellen, dass die Mädels sich eher mitsich selbst beschäftigen, als um ihn. Am Ende singt sie bei Gives You Hell und Hello Goodbye mit. thumb|left|196px|Brittany vor ihrem Schließfach.In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] sagt Sue ihnen, sie sollen mit einem jüngeren Mann ausgehen, wie Madonna, daher bringt Brittany Santana auf die Idee es mit Finn zu versuchen, da dieser ein paar Tage jünger ist. Sie selbst geht mit ihrem sechs Jahre alten Jungen aus, dieser spielt in einem Soccer Team. Als dann Jesse dem Glee Club beitritt fragt sie Will, ob dieser sein Sohn ist. Sie perfromt mit den Cheerios zu Ray of Light und 4 Minutes und später mit den New Directions zu Like A Prayer. In [[Liebe ist ein weiter Weg|'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg']] kuschelt sie mit Santana, während Kurt A House Is Not A Home singt. Sie singt später bei Home und Beautiful mit. In Schlechter Ruf ist Brittany (genau wie Kurt, Tina, Mercedes und Artie) nicht auf der Gliste, was sie wundert, da sie mit fast jedem Jungen ander Schule was hatte. Daher beschließen die Fünf sich einen schlechten Ruf zu erschaffen und singen in der Schulbibliothek den Song U Can't Touch This, doch dieser Plan geht schief. Sie tanzt zu Ice Ice Baby und singt in dem Video von Rachel, als Engel verkleidet, zu Run Joey Run. thumbIn [[Guter Ruf|'Guter Ruf']] gefällt ihr Kurts neues Auftreten und so bietet sie ihm an, dass sie miteinander ausgehen könnten, später stimmt Kurt zu. Nachdem Kurts Vater mit diesem redet, macht Kurt höchstwahrscheinlich mit ihr Schluss. In [[Der Traum macht die Musik|'Der Traum macht die Musik '''tanzt]] sie zu [[Safety Dance|''Safety Dance]]. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!']] singt sie ein Solo bei Bad Romance und trägt dabei ein Lady Gaga Kostüm. Später schaut sie sich die Performance der Jungs (außer Kurt), Shout It Out Loud und Beth, an. Am Ende der Folge beschützt sie zusammen mit den New Directions, Kurt gegen Azimio und David Karofsky. [[Im Takt der Angst|'Im Takt der Angst']] ist Brittany, wie die meisten anderen Cheerios, am Boden zerstört, als Sue die Cheerios verlässt, als diese zurück komt, gewinnen die Cheerios die Nationals. Brittany schaut sich die Perfromance von Mercedes, Puck und Finn zu Good Vibrations an und perfromt später selber bei Give Up the Funk, um die Vocal Adrenaline einzuschüchtert. In [[Triumph oder Trauer?|'Triumph oder Trauer?']] diskutiert sie mit den anderen Mitgliedern die Tatsache, dass Sue bei den Regionals ein Jury Mitglied sein wird. Sie performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' ''und ''Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet aie, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, naher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Bei To Sir, With Love, erzählt sie, dass sie er vor dem Glee Clubs, alle Mitglieder darin gehasst hat. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und sie feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören. 'Staffel Zwei' In der dieser Staffel wurde Brittany, die von Heather Morris dargestellt wird, zu einem Hauptcharakter hochgestuft. In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten meint Brittany, dass sie ihren Sommer verloren in einer Kanalisation verbracht hat. Später beschuldigt sie, unter der Leitung von Sue, Coach Beiste der sexuellen Belästigung. Als Will sie dazu drängt die Wahrheit zu sagen, gesteht sie, dass alles gelogen war. thumb|Brittany & Santana in Me Against The MusicIn [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] macht Kurt den Vorschlag die Woche, Britney Spears Songs zu performen. Die anderen sind begeistert, da Britney ein Idol ihrer Jugend ist. Will findet aber, dass sie kein gutes Vorbild sei. Brittany erklärt, dass sie Britney auch nicht leiden könne, weil sie selbst so heißt. Ihr zweiter Vorname ist Susan und ihr Nachname Pierce, sodass sie Brittany S. Pierce heißt, was dann wie Brittany Spears klingt. Sie fühle sich schon ihr ganzes Leben im Schatten von Britney Spears zu stehen, weil sie glaubt, niemals so gut werden zu können wie Britney. Später ist Carl beim Glee Club und verteilt Pillen, die Zähne mit Belag blau färben. Rachel hat viel Belag und versteht das gar nicht, auch Artie und Brittany haben deutliche Probleme. Bei Brittany ist es am schlimmsten, sodass sie kurz darauf bei Carl in der Praxis ist. Für die Behandlung wird Brittany betäubt um zu schlafen. Während ihrer Abwesenheit träumt sie von Britney Spears, und singt dabei ihr ertes Solo I'm a Slave 4 U. Im Anschluss teilt ihr Carl mit, dass sie weitere Behandlungen bekommen muss. Santana macht klar, dass sie bei der anstehenden Behandlung von Brittany ebenfalls betäubt werden will. Gemeinsam haben sie einen Traum von Britney Spears und Madonna und singen zusammen Me Against the Music. Bei der nächsten Probe gibt sich Brittany sehr selbstbewusst. Durch ihre Träume hält sie sich für viel stärker. Sie will in Zukunft alle Solos singen. Am Ende der Episode singt sie auch ein Solo in ''Toxic''. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] zeigt sich, dass Brittany religiös ist und betet. Sie versucht auch Kurt aufzumuntern (da sein Vater wegen einer Herzattacke im Krankenhaus liegt), indem sie ihm ein selbst geschriebenes und selbst gemaltes Buch gibt. Sie und Santana erzählen später Sue, was Kurt und seinem Vater passiert ist. Am Ende der Episode singt sie zu ''One of Us''. In [[Duette|'Duette']] weigert sich Santana mit Brittany ein Duett zu singen und sagt, sie habe nur mit ihr rumgemacht, weil Puck in einer Jugendstrafanstalt ist. Brittany ist offensichtlich verletzt und fängt an mit Artie Abrams auszugehen umd Santana eifersüchtig zu machen. Während sie das Duett bei ihr zu Hause proben, beendet Artie die Beziehung, da er merkt, dass er noch nicht über Tina hin weg ist. Daraufhin hebt sie ihn auf und legt ihn auf ihr Bett und sagt ihm, dass sie ihm seine Jungfraulichkeit nehmen wird. Artie akzeptiert. Am nächsten Tag erzählt Santana ihm, dass Brittany Sex nichts bedeutet. Er beendet die Beziehung erneut und sagt auch ihr Duett ab. Später als Finn mit Artie weg geht, schaut Brittany traurig hinter her, was zeigt, dass Artie ihr doch mehr bedeutet. thumb|151px|Brittany in ihrem Columbia Kostüm.In [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show|'The Rocky Horror Glee Show']] performt der Glee Club "The Rocky Horror Show" und Brittany übernimmt die Rolle der Columbia. Später beobachten Santana und sie zusammen Will und Emma, als die beiden Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me proben. Sie machen sich darüber lustig, dass Emma noch Jungfrau ist, und singen ein paar Zeilen des Songs mit. Brittany hat am Ende der Episode ein kleines Solo in The Time Warp. In Ungeküsst realisiert Artie, dass er Brittany zurück haben möchte und fragt Puck um Hilfe. Die beiden gehen auf ein Doppel Date mit Santana und Brittany. Im Breadstix flirtet Brittany mit Artie, aber er reagiert nicht. Später performt sie zu Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. In Ersatzspieler wird Will schwindlig und er sieht Brittany, und die restlichen Glee Kids als kleine Kinder. Später, als Holly Holliday sie nach ihren Namen fragt, stellt sie sich als Mike Chang vor. In Sues Büro erzählt sie, dass Will ihr die andere Hälfte des Alphabets beigebracht hat, weil sie nach 'M' und 'N' frustriert aufgehört hatte, weil sie sich so ähnlich anhören. Sie singt zu Singing In the Rain/Umbrella und Forget You. In Amor muss verrückt sein 'wird deutlich, dass sie und Artie offiziell miteinander ausgehen. Sie nimmt an der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole teil und singt zu ''Marry You und Just the Way You Are. In '''Neue Welten möchte Will, dass Quinn und Sam das Solo bei den Sectionals singen und die Tanzkünste von Mike Chang und Brittany die Jury überzeugen sollen. Später findet Artie Brittany in der Ecke eines Klassenzimmers stehen. Sie kann sich nicht mehr bewegen, weil der Druck auf ihren Schultern zu groß ist. Sie will nicht dafür zuständig sein, falls der Glee Club bei den Sectionals verlieren sollte. Artie schenkt ihr daraufhin einen Kamm, der magische Kräfte besitzen soll. Mithilfe des Kammes wird Brittany die Sectionals für den Glee Club gewinnen. Artie möchte sich im späteren Verlauf der Folge mit Brittany verabreden, doch sie weist ihn ziemlich schnell ab und geht schnell weg, daraufhin denkt er, dass Brittany ihn mit Mike betrügen würde. Artie stellt Brittany bei den Sectionals zur Rede, warum sie ihn mit Mike betrogen hat. Sie hat ihn falsch verstanden und hat ihn nur ignoriert, weil sie seinen magischen Kamm verloren hat. Artie sagt ihr die Wahrheit über den Kamm, daraufhin verzeiht Artie ihr und die beiden küssen sich. Bei den Sectionals tanzt sie zusammen mit Mike zu ''Valerie''. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat stellen Artie und die anderen New Directions Mitglieder fest, dass Brittany noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Die beiden singen zusammen mit den anderen The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Sue schminkt sich später grün und bricht mit Becky in den Probenraum ein und zerstört die gesamte Einrichtung. Dabei wird sie von Brittany überrascht, die noch ein Puppenhaus als Geschenk für die armen Kinder mitbringen wollte. Sue erklärt ihr in ihrem Weihnachtsmannkostüm, dass die Geschenke kaputt seien und sie diese reparieren würde. Am nächsten Tag sind alle deprimiert, als sie den Probenraum sehen. thumb|left|174px|Brittany überrascht Sue.Will meint sofort, dass Sue verantwortlich sein muss, doch Brittany macht klar, dass es der Weihnachtsmann war und dieser nur gute Absichten habe. Artie macht Will deutlich, dass er mitspielen solle. Als Brittany erfährt, dass ihr Wunsch Artie laufen zusehen, an Weihnachten dieses Jahr, nicht in Erfüllung geht wird, ist sie traurig. Als der Chor im Probenraum ankommt, finden sie dort Artie vor, der dank eines High-Tech-Geräts aus Israel steht und kleine Schritte gehen kann. Das Gerät befand sich plötzlich unter Brittanys Weihnachtsbaum. Niemand weiß, woher das Gerät kommt, sodass Brittany überzeugt ist, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihren Wunsch doch erfüllen konnte. Vom Flur betrachtet Shannon Beiste die Szenerie mit viel Freude. Am Ende der Episode feiern die New Directions mit Sue bei Will Weihnachten. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle ist Brittany zuerst bei der Performance der Cheerleader zu ''California Gurls'' zu sehen. Später zwingt Sue die Glee Club Cheerios (Brittany, Santana und Quinn) sich zwischen den Cheerleadern und Glee Club zu entscheiden. Brittany, die von Sue in eine Kannnone gesteckt werden soll bei den Cheerleader Regional Meisterschaften, entscheidet sich trotz des Risiko, dass sich durch die Aktion sterben könnte, für die Cheerios, genau wie Quinn und Santana. Später redet Finn mit den Mädchen und erinnert sie daran, dass sie das machen sollten, was sie lieben, daraufhin verlassen sie die Cheerios. Am Ende der Episode performen sie zu ''Thriller/Heads Will Roll''. In Liebeslied zum Leid 'beruhigt Brittany Santana, nachdem Rachel sich über ihre wahrscheinliche Strippe Zukunft geäußert hat. Später singt Artie [[P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)|''P.Y.T.]] für sie und sagt, dass er sie liebt. In '''Das Comeback der Teufelin bezahlt Rachel Brittany dafür, ihren Kleidungsstil zu kopieren, um ihn an der Schule beliebt zu machen, doch Brittany zieht sich die Stümpfe für die Füße über ihre Arme, was Rachel wütend macht, weil es nicht das bezweckt, was sie damit erreichen will. Rachel muss später mit ansehen, wie alle Mädchen in der Schule ihre Stulpen über ihren Armen tragen. Sie rennt sofort zu Brittany, damit diese ihr Outfit kopiert, um Rachel beliebt zu machen. Quinn, Santana und Tina unterhalten sich über ihre Kleidung. Sie haben sich genauso angezogen wie Rachel, nachdem Brittany es vorgemacht hat. Das neue Outfit gefällt allen sehr und Rachel freut sich darüber, bis sie erfährt, dass niemand sie nachmacht, sondern Brittany, die auch die ganze Anerkennung bekommt. Rachel konfrontiert sie mit der Angelegenheit, doch Brittany sagt ihr, was sie über sie denkt, und geht weiter. Brittany assistiert später Lauren Zizes bei ihrem ersten Solo zusammen mit Tina, als diese ''I Know What Boys Like'' singt. thumb|Der Kuss.In Dicht ist Pflicht ist Brittany auf Rachels Party und betrinkt sich, sie fängt an zu Strippen und Artie schmeißt ihr Geldscheine hin. Beim Flaschendrehen küsst sie Sam. In der Schule trinkt sie noch mehr, bevor sie Blame It (On The Alcohol) ''singen. Sie umarmt Santana und tröstet sie, denn diese anfängt zu weinen, als Will den Kids erzählt, dass jährlich über 400 Menschen an Alkohol Vergiftung sterben. Sie hat am Ende noch ein Solo in [[Tik Tok|''Tik Tok]] und übergibt sich daraufhin auf Rachel. In Sexy möchte Santana einen gemeinsamen Abend mit Brittany verbringen, doch diese fühlt sich nicht gut, weil sie befürchtet, dass sie schwanger ist. Obwohl sie nichts verraten soll, streut Santana die Nachricht sofort weiter, sodass auch Artie davon erfährt. Er ist geschockt und macht Brittany im Proberaum ein schlechtes Gewissen. Will fragt Brittany, ob sie schon beim Arzt gewesen sei, doch Brittany braucht keinen Arzt, denn sie ist sich sicher. Ein Storch hat sich ein paar Tage zuvor ein Nest auf ihrer Garage gemacht und sie ist überzeugt davon, dass er ihr ein Baby bringen möchte. Will kann nicht glauben, was er da hört, und beschließt daraufhin, mit Holly zu sprechen. Später verbringen Santana und Brittany den Abend zusammen. Brittany mag ihre Beziehung zu Artie, weil sie dabei echte Gefühle erleben kann. Santana ist allerdings der Meinung, dass es ohne Gefühle viel besser ist. Brittany will deshalb mit einem Erwachsenen sprechen, weil sie die Beziehung zu Santana verwirrt. Holly singt das Lied ''Landslide'' vor den New Directions und Will vor. Santana und Brittany sitzen an ihrer Seite und Santana unterstützt Holly beim Gesang und bringt damit ihre Gefühle für Brittany rüber. Sie wird sehr emotional und bricht in Tränen aus. Brittany umarmt sie. Santana macht Brittany nach der Performance, als sie allein sind, eine Liebeserklärung. Sie ist die ganze Zeit so gemein zu anderen Menschen, weil sie wütend ist. Sie möchte nicht mit Sam zusammen sein oder irgendeinem anderen Jungen, sondern mit Brittany. Aber sie hat Angst, diese Gefühle zuzulassen, weil sie nicht will, dass hinter ihrem Rücken über sie gesprochen wird. Brittany gesteht Santana, dass sie sie auch lieben würde, aber weiterhin mit Artie zusammen sein möchte, weil sie auch ihn liebt. Santana ist wütend, weil ihre Liebeserklärung nach hinten los ging und Brittany sich nicht für sie entschieden hat. In Unsere eigenen Songs sagt Brittany Santana, dass sie es vermisst ihre Freundin zu sein. Santana meint nur, dass sie gerade einen Song für Sam schreibt. Sue unterbricht sie beiden, und als die zwei Mädchen ihre Spinde öffnen, fällt Erde aus sie. Brittany ist verwirrt uns sagt: "Ich erinnere mich nicht, das rein getan zu haben" Brittany schaut sich ''Trouty Mouth'', ''Big Ass Heart'' und ''Hell to the No'' an. In ''Get It Right'' sing sie mit Tina im Hintergrund mit. In ''Loser Like Me'' singt sie ebenfalls im Hintergrund. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten 'wird bekannt, dass Brittany ein Mitglied der Brainiacs ist. Mike, Artie, Tina und Brittany gehören zu den "Braniacs" und nehmen am akademischen Zehnkampf teil, wobei sie durch ihre harte Arbeit Erfolg haben. In einer Fernsehshow sind sie gegen die Carmel High School und somit Sunshine Corazon angetreten und haben dank Brittany, die bestochen wurde mit Süßigkeiten, um dem Team beizutreten, gewonnen. Nun dürfen sie zum Finale, was leider aus finanziellen Gründen scheitern wird. Will ermutigt die Kids und sagt ihnen, dass sie einfach noch mehr Taffys verkaufen müssen, um auch die Brainiacs ins Finale schicken zu können. Später bedankt sich Brittany, genau wie Artie, bei Blaine und Kurt, dass sie zu ihrem Benefiz Konzert gekommen sind. Am Ende der Episode schauen sie sich Mercedes Performance zu [[Ain't No Way|''Ain't No Way]] an. thumb|left|210px|Brittanys T-Shirt.In '''Born This Way scheint Brittany eifersüchtig zu sein, als Santana sagt, dass sie in Karofsky verliebt ist. Später auf dem Flur zeigt sie Santana ihr T-Shirt, wo draufsteht "I'm with stoopid (Pfeil nach oben)". Daraufhin zeigt Santana ihr T-Shirt, doch Brittany meint, dass sie eins für sie gemacht hat, welches viel besser zu ihr passt. Sie zeigt ihr, dass Shirt wo "Lebanese" (soll eig. Lesbian bedeuten) draufsteht. Santana weigert sich aber es zu tragen und will, dass Brittany es niemanden erzählt. Brittany wird sauer und meint, wenn das Santana eins der großartigsten Mädchen an der Schule ist und wenn sie sie wirklich lieben würde, würde sie das Shirt anziehen und geht weg. Bei der Born This Way Performance trägt Brittany noch eine blaue Jacke über dem Shirt. In Das jüngste Gerücht hat Brittany hat sich dazu entschlossen, eine neue Webshow namens "Fondue For Two" zu machen. Dabei möchte sie mit anderen Schülern über Gerüchte sprechen, die in der Schule kursieren. Ihre ersten Gäste sind Mercedes und Tina, denen sie indirekt erzählt, dass Santana lesbisch ist. Santana ist bei den Glee Club Proben sehr wütend auf Brittany, die zwar nie gesagt hat, dass Santana lesbisch ist, jeder es aber so verstanden hat. Brittany rechtfertigt sich vor Santana und klärt alle auf, was sie in Wirklichkeit gemeint hat, doch Artie merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt zwischen den beiden. Artie möchte von Brittany wissen, warum sie so viel Zeit mit Santana verbringt und ob sie ihn mit ihr betrügt. Er kann den Gedanken nicht aushalten, dass es eine Person gibt, die Brittany das geben kann, woran ihn sein Rollstuhl hindert. Er versucht ihr auch klarzumachen, dass Santana sie manipulieren will und als er Brittany als dumm bezeichnet, rennt sie weinend vor ihm weg. Santana will Brittany aufbauen, die immer noch sehr traurig über das Ende ihrer Beziehung mit Artie ist. Santana singt ihr das Lied Songbird und zeigt ihr damit, welche Gefühle sie für Brittany hat. Beide haben Tränen in den Augen und Brittany fragt sich, warum Santana das nicht vor allen hätte singen können. Diese ist noch nicht bereit, ihre Homosexualität öffentlich zu machen, woraufhin Brittany sie zu "Fondue For Two" einlädt, um allen zu zeigen, welche Gefühle sie füreinander haben. Doch Santana kommt nicht, sie ist noch nicht so weit und hat Angst vor den Reaktionen ihrer Mitschüler. Brittany interviewt Will für die Schülerzeitung und stellt ihm eine unangebrachte Frage nach der anderen. Will ist entsetzt und merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Als Brittany ihn fragt, ob er die Schule wegen April Rhodes verlasen wird, fragt er Brittany, wer ihr diese Fragen gegeben hat. Sie bestätigt, dass es Sue gewesen ist. Am Ende der Episode singt sie im Hintergrund zu Don't Stop. thumb|Abschlussbild von Brittany & Artie.In Rivalen der Krone besucht Artie Brittany im Unterricht, um ihr ein Lied zu singen, ''Isn't She Lovely'', und sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Obwohl Brittany die Performance sehr gefällt, so will sie doch nicht mit Artie zum Abschlussball gehen und weist ihn ab. Auf dem Abschlussball singt sie zusammen mit Blaine und Tina I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. Später, als sie Abschlussballkönigen angekündigt haben und Santana nicht gewinnt, ist sich diese sicher, dass die anderen gemerkt haben müssen, dass sie lesbisch ist. Doch Brittany muntert sie auf, indem sie ihr verdeutlicht, dass sie die Person sein muss, die sie ist, und nicht jemand anderes, denn dann werden auch die anderen ihre Einzigartigkeit erkennen. Als Mercedes und Santana ''Dancing Queen'' singen, tanzen alle Kids, auch Artie und Britanny, zusammen und haben ihren Spaß auf dem Abschlussball. In Totenfeier spielt Brittany keine große Rolle. Sie sing auf Jeans Beerdigung, mit den New Directions, ''Pure Imagination''. In New York! reisen die Glee Kids nach New York, um an den Nationals teilzunehmen. Brittany hat während der ganzen Episode, drei Solos. In ''My Cup'' (welches sie geschrieben hat), ''I Love New York/New York, New York'' und Light Up The World. Im Hotel versuchen Brittany und Santana, Quinn zu beruhigen, was ihnen erst mal nicht gelingt, weil diese sehr aufgebracht ist. Sie kann nicht verstehen, wieso jeder außer ihr eine Beziehung hat. Als sie in Tränen ausbricht, trösten Santana und Brittany sie und wissen genau das Richtige, damit Quinn sich besser fühlt: ein neuer Haarschnitt. Zurück In Lima, scheint Brittany nicht sehr traurig über die Niederlage der New Directions bei den Nationals zu sein. Brittany versucht mit Santana, die sich am meisten über die Niederlage aufgeregt hat, zu sprechen. Sie macht ihr klar, dass es in diesem Jahr nicht um einen Sieg ging, sondern um Akzeptanz. Brittany liebt jeden Einzelnen aus dem Glee Club und ist sehr dankbar darüber, dass sie auch das nächste Jahr mit ihnen verbringen kann. Die Kids sind ihre Familie und sie wird immer für sie da sein. Als sich Santana nach Brittanys Gefühlen für sie erkundigt, gesteht ihr diese, dass sie sie ebenfalls liebt und sie ihr unglaublich viel bedeutet. Und all das zeigt ihr, dass eigentlich alles möglich ist. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|Nach der Essensschlacht sagt sie: "Ich glaube ich habe eine Peperoni im BH"In The Purple Piano Project ist zu sehen, dass sie wieder zurück bei den Cheerios ist, zusammen mit Santana. Jedoch ist sie auch noch ein Teil von den New Directions. Will zeigt den Glee Kids die neuen lila Klaviere. Als Brittany auf Quinn trifft versucht sie zusammen mit Santana sie zu überzeugen wieder bei den Cheerios einzusteigen aber Quinn zeigt kein Interesse. Später beim Mittagessen singt sie ein Teil von We Got the Beat und wirft bei der Essenschlacht mit. Am Ende der Folge ist Brittany über Santanas Rauswurf erschocken und tanzt und singt bei You Can't Stop the Beat mit. In I Am Unicorn geht sie auf Kurt zu und sagt, dass sie sein Outfit toll findet und ihm bei der Wahl zum Schulsprecher helfen möchte. Sie erklärt erzählt ihm eine Geschichte über ein Einhorn und meint er wäre genau so eins, jemand der keine Angst hat zu zeigen, wer er wirklich ist und dafür einzustehen. Später bei ihr zu Hause zeigt Brittany Kurt ihre Idee. Jedoch ist Kurt nicht davon begeistert, weil all die Plakate pink sind mit Glitzer und er möchte nicht, dass er von den anderen weiterhin als der schwule Junge wahrgenommen werden, doch Brittany versteht sein Problem nicht und erklärt auch, dass die meisten an der Schule Idioten oder Freaks sind, könnte er ihre Stimmen sammeln. Später hängt sie mit Santana, gegen Kurts Willen die Poster auf, die er eigentlich nicht wollte. Er verlangt daraufhin von ihr diese sofort wieder abzuhängen, was sie ein leicht depremiert. Santana muntert sie wieder auf und meint, sie sei ein viel besseres Einhorn und viel zu Schade um Kurts Managerin zu spielen. Am Ende der Folge redet sie noch mal mit Kurt und sagt, dass sie zwar glücklich ist, dass Kurt ihre Ideen nun gefallen, doch dass sie beschlossen hat, selbst anzutreten. Persönlichkeit Brittany wird als das typische "Dümmchen" dargestellt. Sie versteht vieles falsch und ihr Sprüche sind auch alles andere als schlau. Doch sie ist auch oft sehr mitfühlend und wünschte sich z.B.: zu Weihnachten nichts mehr als dass Artie wieder gehen kann. Brittany hat schon öfters bewiesen, dass sie auch ein ernstes Mädchen sein und gut beobachtet kann, vorallem in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York! als sie sagte: "Ich kenne alle Leute im Glee Club — sie streiten sich, stehlen den Freund und die Freundin des jeweiligen, und sie Drohen den Glee Club zu verlassen, und das so gut wie jede Woche, aber tolle Sachen wie das passiert in Familien. Denn eine Familie ist ein Ort, wo jeder dich liebt, egal was, und sie akzeptieren dich, genauso wie du bist." Beziehung [[Santana Lopez|'Santana Lopez']] :Hauptartikel: Brittany-Santana Beziehung thumb|left|174px|Santana und Brittany in [[Duette.]]Santana ist Brittanys beste Freundin, des Weiteren haben die beiden auch eine sexuelle Beziehung. Bis zur zweiten Staffel hatte diese Beziehung nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Doch Brittany verwirrten ihre Gefühle und sie wollte darüber mit Santana reden, diese blockt am Anfang ab. Im späteren Verlauf der Folgen gesteht Santana Brittany ihre Liebe, doch diese ist in dem Moment mit Artie zusammen und möchte ihn nicht verlassen. Als Brittany mit Artie Schluss macht gibt es zwar Hoffnung für die beiden, doch Santana hat Angst sich zu outen und die beiden bleiben vorerst nur Freunde. 'Kurt Hummel' thumb|208px|Brittany bei Kurt zu Hause.In Guter Ruf verbringt Kurts Vater, Burt, mehr Zeit mit Finn was Kurt ziemlich eifersüchtig macht, deshalb versucht Kurt die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vater wieder für sich zu gewinnen, und einer seiner Versuche war der mit Brittany auszugehen, nachdem diese es ihm, nach seiner Performance zu Pink Houses, angeboten hatte. Die beiden sind nur in dieser Folge zusammen, offiziell machen sie nie Schluss, aber man kann davon ausgehen, dass Kurt nach seinem Gespräch mit seinem Vater, mit Brittany Schluss gemacht hat. Sie bleiben weiterhin Freunde. [[Artie Abrams|'Artie Abrams']] :Hauptartikel: Artie-Brittany Beziehung [[Datei:Artie_and_brittany.jpg|thumb|left|196px|'Rivalen der Krone:' Arties und Brittanys Abschlussballfoto.]]Brittany war mit Artie in der zweiten Staffel zusammen. Zwischen ihnen liefen alles richtig gut, bis Artie merkt, dass etwas zwischen Santana und Brittany passiert ist bzw. immer noch dabei ist zu passieren und er Brittany zu Rede stellt. Doch diese ist naiv wie immer, Artie ist verärgert darüber und nennt diese dumm, daraufhin macht Brittany mit Artie Schluss, da sie ist zu tiefst verletzt, weil Artie immer der Einzige war, der sie nie als dumm bezeichnete. Die beiden sind trotz allem Freunde geblieben. In der Folge Rivalen der Krone lassen sie sich für das Abschlussball Foto zusammen fotografieren. In der Folge New York! singen sie zusammen ein paar Lieder und zeigen einen freundschaftlichen Umgang. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Zwei * I'm a Slave 4 U (Britney/Brittany) * Tik Tok'' (Dicht ist Pflicht)'' Staffel Drei *Christmas Wrapping (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *Me Against the Music (Santana) (Britney/Brittany) *My Cup (Artie) (New York!) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Zwei * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Marry You (Amor muss verrückt sein) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) * Light Up The World (New York!) Staffel Drei * We Got the Beat (''The Purple Piano Project'') * Run the World (Girls) (Asian F) * Candyman (Pot O' Gold) * Do They Know It's Christmas? (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * Love Shack (Heart) * What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (On My Way) Trivia *Sie spielt immer noch mit Barbie Puppen. *Wird als die beste weibliche Tänzerin des Glee Clubs betrachtet. *Sie glaubt immer noch an den Weihnachtsmann. *Sie hat mit fast jedem Jungen an der WMHS rumgemacht oder Sex gehabt, darunter auch mit Kurt. *Sie wurde nie geslushied. *Sie denkt, dass Christopher Cross Amerika entdeckte. *Sie ist das neunte Mitglied der New Directions. *Sie hat eine Web Show, die sie "Fondue for Two" nennt. *Sie ist das einzige Mitglied, dessen Name in einer Episode auftauchte. (Britney/Brittany) *Artie war der einzige (bis Das jüngste Gerücht) der sie nie als dumm bezeichnet hat. *Sie hat zwei Katzen: Lord Tubbington und Charity. *Ihre Katze Lord Tubbington isst gerne Käsefondue. *Sie weiß viel über Katzenkrankheiten. *Sie denkt, dass der Storch den Nachwuchs bringt. *Brittany ist im betrunkenen Zustand sehr sorglos und fängt z.B. an zu strippen. *Bevor Will ihr die zweite Hälfte des Alphabets beibrachte, verwechselte sie das M''' und '''N. *Sie sagt in Britney/Brittany, dass sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang in Britney Spears Schatten steht, weil sie ähnliche Namen haben, und sie möchte daher die einzige Brittany im Glee Club sein. *Sie singt oft mit Tina zusammen im Hintergrund. *Sie hat die wenigsten Solos in einer Gruppe oder im Duett bei den New Directions gesungen (abgesehen von Mike). *Sie liebt Santana. *Sie dachte für kurze Zeit, dass Rory ein Kobold sei. *Sie liebt Salzwasser. *Sie verlor ihre Jungfräulichkeit im Cheerios-Camp. *Sie glaubt, dass die Hauptstadt von Ohio "O" sei. *Sie ist bisexuell. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler